


Melting

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun-centric, Coming of Age, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Baekhyun, soğuğunda sıcaklığı bulana kadar Kader'i küçümser.





	Melting

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Melting](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/531197) by seisdemayo. 

[Kingdom Come](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bRzo_YRhfoY) \+ [It's Cold](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SK-xhoe3nLM)

Baekhyun bunun olacağını biliyordu. Gözlerini ne zaman kapatsa, her şeyden bihaber olduğu o anda bunun geleceğini biliyordu ve o anda kendisi üzerinde kontrolü yoktu. Değişiklikleri görmeye başlayalı aylar olmuştu. Dondurucu soğuk odada uyandığı zamandı. Terliyordu ama ter damlaları soğuktu. Baekhyun çok geçmeden neler olduğunu anlamıştı. Geçiş Dönemi yaklaşmıştı. Ve yaptığı ilk hareket, yapmak zorunda olduğu, arkadaşlarını terk etmekti.

Geçiş Dönemi, Exo erkeğinin 21’inci doğum yılında gerçekleşirdi. Herkesin başına gelmezdi. Aslında Baekhyun’un en yakın arkadaşlarından biri olan Junmyeon onları bu yüzden bırakmıştı. Çatılarına yağmur yağdırdığı anda değiştiğini fark etmişti ve o gün Dönemi’nin geldiğini anlamıştı. Junmyeon daha mutlu olamazdı. Geçiş Dönemi demek, dünyayı dolaşmak, tamamen gelişmiş bir Exon(kimlikleri) olmak ve O’nu bulmak demekti. Onların dünyalarında Kader’lerinin peşinden gitmek önemliydi. Çünkü kaderin geleceklerini belirlediğine inanırlardı.

Baekhyun şehrin kenar kesimlerinde karanlık bir köşede oturuyordu. İnsanlardan saklanmadığı bir gün yoktu. Junmyeon'u ve yolculuğunda nasıl mutlu olduğunu düşünüyordu.

O’nunla karşılaşmış mıydı?

Dünyayı dolaşma fikriyle hâlâ mutlu oluyor muydu?

Onları özlemiş miydi?

Baekhyun yere daha çok gömüldü. Arkadaşlarını bırakmanın neresinin iyi olduğunu hiç anlayamayacaktı. O’nu aramak için 21 yıllık hayatlarını nasıl geride bırakıyorlar hiç kavrayamayacaktı. Kurdukları aile yeterli değil miydi?

Etrafından bihaber bilinçsizce kar yağdırıyordu Baekhyun. O anda, Geçiş Dönemi’ne birkaç gün kalmışken, neler olacağını biliyordu. Buz’dan sorumlu olan bir Exon. Junmyeon'un Kış’tan sorumlu olması gibi.

Şimdi Baekhyun diğer arkadaşlarına ne olacağını merak diyordu. Geçiş Dönemi yakın olan Kyungsoo’ya. Arkadaşlığını en çok sevdiği küçük oğlan Jongin’e. Ve Büyük Dünya’yla tanışmaya hazır olmayan maknae Sehun’a.

Baekhyun’un ayakları etrafında oluşan kara daha çok gömülüyordu. Kendisi de buna hazır değildi. Tek başına Büyük Dünya ile nasıl yüzleşeceğini bilmiyordu. Arkadaşları yanındayken daha etkindi. Neden 21 yaşına girdiğinde gitmesi gerektiğini söyleyen bir kural vardı? Ellerinizde tutmak için çabaladıklarınızı neden heba etmek zorundasınız? Bundan sonra, tek başına yaşamaya terk edileceksiniz.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

Güneş o gün üçüncü kez onu uyandırmıştı ve Baekhyun çok farklı hissediyordu. Derin bir nefes aldığında ağzından duman çıkarmıştı. Kış mevsiminde bile değillerdi ama çok soğuktu. Bir haftadır yaşadığı kirli ara sokakta doğrularak oturdu ve altındaki ıslak kaldırımı hissedebiliyordu. Farkında olmadan gece kar yağdırmıştı ve şimdi de eriyordu. Şu anda buz olmayı ve güneşin sıcaklığında eriyip yok olmayı nasıl da isterdi.

Bahar ve yazın ortasındaydılar ve Baekhyun yersiz hissediyordu. O’nu aramayı siktir et. Tüm hayatını Kader’in olması için ve ondan başka bir tane yapmak için zorladığı birisiyle geçirmeyecekti. Çocuğunun kendisi gibi olmasını ve bunları yaşamasını istemiyordu. Sevgi dolu ve değerli arkadaşlar kazandıktan sonra onları terk etmesini.

_‘Sorun değil Baekhyun, hepimiz doğru anda gitmek zorundayız. Junmyeon hyung ve sen ilk kişiler oldunuz sadece.’_

_Jongin’in gülümseyerek söylediği cümleleri hatırlıyordu. Kyungsoo rahatlatıcı bir gülümsemeyle kafasıyla onaylamış ve Sehun da onları izlemişti._

_‘Buz çok soğuk olur biliyorsun. Ben 21 olduğumda neler olacağını merak ediyorum.’_

_Jongin elleriyle uçan alev yolluyormuş gibi yapmıştı._

_‘Endişelenme Baek. Gittiğinde kendimize bakabiliriz. Yolculuğun eminim ki Junmyeon hyungunki gibi heyecanlı olacak. Ayrılmak kötü bir şey değil, görüyorsun. O’nunla tanışabileceksin.’_

_Geçiş Dönemi’ni yaşamak üzere olan Baekhyun’u motive etmek için açıklama yaparken Jongin’in yüzünün aydınlanması Baekhyun’a daha çok acı veriyordu. Özellikle de Jongin’in gözyaşlarını saklamak için arkasını dönmesini izlerken._

_Baekhyun gitmeden bir önceki gece, evlerinin balkonunda kalbini acıtan bir sahneye tanık olmuştu._

_‘Shhhh.’ Sehun başını Jongin’in omzuna yaslamışken Jongin yatıştırıcı bir şekilde Sehun’un sırtını okşuyordu. Sırtları Baekhyun’a dönüktü ve ikisi de onu fark etmemişti._

_Sehun’un omuzları titriyordu ve Baekhyun ağladığını fark etti._

_‘Junmyeon hyungu çok özledim.’ Sehun hıçkırdı, sesi kırık çıkıyordu._

_‘Shhh. Biliyorum. Ama gitmek zorundalar.’ Jongin onu rahatlatmak için Sehun’un sırtını okşamaya devam ediyordu. Ses tonu gözyaşlarını tutuyormuş gibiydi._

_‘Neden gitmek zorundalar?’_

_‘Bilmiyorum. Gitmek zorundalar sadece. Hepimiz zorundayız.’ Jongin, Sehun’un gözyaşlarını başparmağıyla sildi. ‘Endişelenme Sehun. Elimden geldiğince uzun süre senin yanında kalacağım.’_

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

Baekhyun buzdan kalkan oluşturduğu duvara yumruk attı. Kristal buz parçalarının yumruğunun şeklini almasını izliyordu. Neredeyse unutmuştu; buz onu her şeyden koruyordu.

Gözlerini kapattı. Bugün yeteneğini kazandığı gündü. Dönemi gelmişti. 21 yaşına giriyordu. Her şeyden önce kalbine hükmeden tek bir his vardı.

Çok soğuktu.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

Baekhyun sonunda şehri dolaşmaya başlamıştı. Haftalar sonra ilk kez. Son zamanlarda böyle yaşıyordu ama hiçbir zaman iyi bir hayat için niyetlenmemişti. Hayatta kalabileceğinden emin değildi. Ama sonra Dönemi gelip çatmıştı ve devam edebileceğini hissetmişti; sanki görünmez bir güç onu zorluyordu. Belki de olduğu şey buydu, etrafındaki yetişkin Exon’lar gibi. Belki de karakteri böyle olduğu için yaşamayı bırakamıyordu. Exon olmak buydu ve Kader onları dikte ediyordu.

Baekhyun, Exon’ların birbirleriyle nasıl iletişime girdiklerini gözlemlemişti. Bazen hiç farklı değillermiş gibi normal görünüyorlardı. Bazen bazılarının hedeflerine doğru uçtuklarını görmesine rağmen. Her köşede olan birkaç ışınlanma vakası. Birisine çarptığı bir an olmuştu ama kimse ortada görünmemişti. Muhtemelen Görünmezlik yeteneği olan bir Exon’du.

Kişisel yetenekleri kullanmanın sınırı vardı. Uçuş, Işınlanma ve Görünmezlik toplum içinde kullanılması yasak olanlardı. Ateş, Su, Toprak, Rüzgar ve böyle olan yıkıcılar istedikleri anda kullanılabilen yetenekler değildi. Buz da dahil.

Baekhyun herkesi görebileceği bir yer olan birisinin evinin çatısını oturmak için seçmişti. Güneş yakıcı bir parlaklıktaydı ama sıcaklığı hissetmiyordu. Soğuk onu yiyip bitirmiş gibiydi, içinin donduğunu hissediyordu. Bazen Baekhyun yeterince bedeninin soğuk olmasına izin verirse ölüp ölmeyeceğini merak ediyordu.

Denediğini kabul ediyordu.

Ama ölmemişti.

Altındaki kalabalık Kader’in onları yönlendirdiği yerlere gitmekle meşguldü. İnsanların O kişileriyle el ele mutlu bir şekilde yürümelerini izliyordu. Kadın Exon’lar diğerleri kadar özeldi. Erkekler gibi yetenekleri olmazdı ama doğurma yeteneğine sahiptiler. Exon olarak yaşamanın bir numaralı amacı başka bir tanesini üretmekti. Bu yüzden her Exon erkeği O kişiyi bulmakla görevliydi. Aksi halde yaşama amacı bozguna uğratırdı.

Ki Baekhyun’un şu anda yaptığı da buydu. Kendisini birisiyle göremiyordu. O’nun neye benzediğini dahi bilmiyordu. Bildiği tek şey o kadını bulmak için tek bir kasını oynatmayacaktı, hayır oynatmayacaktı.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

Gece çökmüştü ve Baekhyun sabahki çatıda uzanıyordu. Ait olduğu zamandı bu an. Soğuk gece onu kucaklıyordu ve sadece bu anda biraz da olsa mutlu hissedebiliyordu. Yalnız olmadığını bildiği anda. Ayın yanında olduğunu bildiği anda.

“Neden beni almıyorsun?” Ona parlakça gülümseyen aya elini uzatarak mırıldandı.

“Söylesene, nereye gitmeliyim?” Sormaya devam ediyordu.

“Belki de Kader’deki kusur benim.”

“Benim için kimse yok.”

“Asla birisini bulamayacağım.”

Baekhyun kalbinin daha da soğuduğunu hissediyordu. Çünkü daha da fazla kırılıyordu ve bedeni parçalara ayrılmasını önlemeye çalışıyordu. Ayaklarını gıdıklayan bir şey hissediyordu. Soğuk ama rahatlatıcı. Baekhyun gözlerini kapattı. Ve yeniden açtığında parmaklarının kristal buz parçalarıyla kaplandığını gördü. O anda anlamıştı; tüm bedeni buzla kaplıydı. Kırılmayı ne kadar çok denerse denesin bedeni onu zarardan korumak için yanındaydı hep.

Baekhyun nefesini üfleyerek dumanla geceye karışmasını sağladı.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

Geçiş Dönemi’ne gireli aylar olmuştu. Baekhyun kabul etmeliydi ki buna alışmıştı. Yalnızlık ve boşluk düşüncesine sıkışmıştı. O’nu aramıyordu.

Kış gelmişti ve Baekhyun bu mevsimin kendisine en uygun olanı olduğunu biliyordu. Ama hiç mutlu değildi. Hiç mutlu hissetmiyordu. Artık gülümsemenin ve kalbinin sıcaklıkla dolmasının nasıl hissettirdiğini bilmiyordu. Bir şey hissedemeyecek kadar soğuktu.

Bir gün kendisine yaşayacak yeni bir sokak bulmuştu. Sokaklarda yaşamak artık onu rahatsız etmiyordu. Kimsenin beklemediği bir evde yaşamaktan daha iyiydi. Ancak o gün beklenmedik bir şekilde birisiyle tanışmıştı.

Yaşadığı sokağın köşesinde ondan uzun bir Exon erkeği görmüştü. Onun gibi birisinin rahat ev yerine sokakta yaşamayı tercih etmesine şaşırmış gibi kocaman gözlerle kendisine bakıyordu. Ama Baekhyun onu görmezden gelerek buzdan duvarlarla kalacağı yeri inşa etmeye devam etmişti. Kocaman gözlü adam soğuk kış gecesinde ısınmak için ellerine üflemişti.

İlk kez Baekhyun birisinin varlığıyla uykuya dalmıştı.

Ve bu bir şekilde sıcak hissettirmişti.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

O geceden beri aynıydı her şey. Baekhyun yabancı yokmuş gibi yaşıyordu. Bazen eski arkadaşlarını düşünerek ağlıyordu. Aralarındaki mutluluğu yansıtan gülümsemeleriyle Junmyeon'u güzel bir kadınla gördüğü tek seferi. Bu Baekhyun’u hem üzmüş hem de mutlu etmişti. Junmyeon'un O’nu bulmasına sevinmişti ama onlara yaklaşamadığı için incinmişti. Birkaç aydır Exon milleti için hayal kırıklığıydı. Uyuyana kadar ağladığı bir an vardı; insanları gözlemlerken Kyungsoo’yu O’nu arayan Gezginlerle beraber görmüştü. İster istemez nasıl olduğunu merak etmişti.

Başa çıkabiliyor muydu? Geçiş Dönemi yaklaşmış mıydı? Jongin ve Sehun nasıldı? Veda etmeye gönüllüler miydi?

Baekhyun gece boyunca kollarını dizlerine dolayarak, başını eğmiş bir halde ağlamıştı. Onu rahatlatmak ve kırılmadan önlemek için buz etrafını sarmaya başlamıştı. Gözyaşları yerde buz kalıplarına dönüşene kadar akmaya devam etmişti.

Ama yavaşça, çok yavaşça, etrafını saran buz erimeye başlamıştı. Koruyucu buzu yavaşça çözülüyordu. Ördüğü duvarın yavaşça yok olduğunu fark etti. Baekhyun çevresindeki ani değişikliklerle kafasını kaldırdı. Yüzündeki gözyaşları kurumaya başlamıştı. Kafasını kaldırdığında koca gözlü Exon’un kendisine baktığını gördü. Bu sefer gözlerindeki sıcaklığı hissetmişti.

Yabancı adam önünde diz çökerek ona elini uzatmıştı. Baekhyun yerinde donup kalmıştı ama etrafındaki soğukla bu pek fark edilmiyordu. Exon’un parmakları nazikçe Baekhyun’unkilere dokunuyordu. Ve azar azar soğuk yerini sıcağa bırakıyordu.

Parmakları diğerininkilere dolandı ve Baekhyun kendisini izleyen sıcak gözlere baktı.

Gözleri ‘ağlama’ diye bağırıyordu. Baekhyun bunu anlamıştı ve ağlaması bir anda durmuştu.

Olaylar kendini tekrar ediyor gibiydi. Devam etmeye zorlanıyormuş gibiydi. Baekhyun’un çevresi yeniden hayatla canlanıyordu. Yabancının parmaklarının dokunuşuyla sadece. Ona verdiği sıcaklıkla sadece.

Baekhyun aniden neden zamanda sıkıştığını fark etmişti. Çünkü her zaman kendisini dondurmuştu. Çünkü etrafındaki her şeyi dondurmuştu. Çünkü aynı zamanda kalbini de dondurmuştu.

Ama bir elin tek dokunuşuyla hayatı yeniden canlanmıştı. Kalbinin buzları çözülmüştü. Ve zaman yeniden akmaya başlamıştı.

Onu rahatlatan yabancı erkek Baekhyun’un karşılıklarını anlıyordu. Saçları yüzüne düşmüştü ama Baekhyun onlara rağmen gayet iyi görebiliyordu. Yabancı kafasını salladı ve Baekhyun sıcak bir kucağa çekildiğini hissetti.

Sessizlikle uyuyakalmışlardı; soğuk ve sıcaklık çevrelerinde harmanlanmıştı; buzdan duvar yok olmuştu ve mesafeler yoktu artık.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

“Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun sesinin derinliğine şaşırmıştı ama şaşkınlığını gizledi. Konuşmadı ve Chanyeol’un geçmişini anlatmasına izin verdi.

“21 yaşıma yeni girdim. Bunun neden olması gerektiğini gerçekten anlamıyorum ama kendimi diğerleri gibi dolaşırken buldum.” Chanyeol konuşurken Baekhyun hatırlamak için içinden tekrar ediyordu.

Chanyeol üzerlerindeki kar tanelerini izliyordu.

“Sanırım benimki Ateş.” Üzgün gözlerle devam etti. “Keşke başka bir şey olsaydı.”

Baekhyun sadece dinliyordu; konuşmaya başlarsa refakatçisinin gözlerinin önünden buharlaşacağından korkuyordu. Böyle şeyleri düşünecek kadar yalnız hissediyordu.

Chanyeol yeniden konuşmaya başlamadan önce Baekhyun’a baktı.

“Evimi ateşe verdim.”

Sesinde keder vardı.

“Eminim sen benimki kadar zarar vermemişsindir. Yani korkacak bir şey yok.”

“Arkadaşlarımı terk ettim.” Baekhyun monoton bir seste söyledi. “Bunu yaptım.”

“Herkesi terk etmekle hükümlüyüz, değil mi?”

“Ben değil.” Baekhyun’un gözleri elinde oluşan kara çevrildi. “Olmak istediğim kişi bu değil.”

“Ama bu Kader.” Chanyeol karşı çıktı. Korkunç şeylerin başına gelmesinin nedeniydi. Ailesi dediği kişileri yakmasının nedeniydi. Kader akıl sağlığını korumak için kullandığı tek bahaneydi.

Baekhyun cevap vermedi. Kader’le savaşmak için yeterince güçlü değildi. Chanyeol haklıydı. Her şey Kader’di. Karşı çıkamazdı.

“Sen de mi kaçıyorsun?” Chanyeol’un sesi Baekhyun’un düşüncelerini bölmüştü. Aniden kaçma düşüncesi onu uyandırmıştı.

“Kader’den.” Chanyeol ekledi. Baekhyun’un yarattığı kalın karı elleriyle eritiyordu.

“Bu mümkün mü?” Baekhyun’un içinde ufak umut kırıntıları belirmişti.

Chanyeol başını hayır anlamında salladı. Baekhyun’un yüzü düşmüştü.

“Ama denemeden bilemeyiz.”

Baekhyun, Chanyeol’un gözlerindeki azme bakıyordu. Tabii ki aynı şeyi istiyorlardı.

“Deneyelim.” Baekhyun’un Chanyeol’un ellerine yağdırdığı kar durmuştu ve gözleri beklentiyle parlıyordu.

Chanyeol onun hevesine gülümsedi. Baekhyun’un ellerini kendi büyük elleri aldı ve ona sıcaklık üfledi.

“Ama önce bana adını söylemelisin.”

Baekhyun’un yanaklarında hafif bir pembelik belirirken yüzü ısınmaya başlamıştı. Yüzünde aylar sonra ilk kez bir gülümseme belirmişti.

“Baekhyun.”

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

Daha sonralarında Baekhyun ve Chanyeol, Kader’den nasıl kaçacaklarını bilmediklerini fark etmişlerdi. Göremiyorlardı ve hissedemiyorlardı. Şu ana kadar başardıkları tek şey oldukları yerde kalmaktı. Devam etmeden, ileriye gitmeden…hiçbir şey olmadan.

“Sence böyle yaşamaya devam edebilecek miyiz?” Baekhyun buzuyla beraber bir köşeye kendini bırakırken Chanyeol karşısında ateş hareleri oluşturuyordu. O zamandan beri üçüncü kez yer değiştirmişlerdi. Er ya da geç Kader Avcıları’nın peşlerinden geleceklerini biliyorlardı. Kuralları bozmayı seçmişlerdi ve kimse yakalananlara ne olduğunu bilmiyordu.

“Bu yüzden çabalıyoruz.” Chanyeol ateş üfledi ve birden tutuşmuştu.

“Yorulacak mıyız merak ediyorum.”

Chanyeol, Baekhyun’a rahatlatıcı bir şekilde baktı. “Ben henüz yorulmadım.”

Baekhyun kafasını salladı sadece.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

Kış yaklaşmıştı ama bir gece yaklaşan kar fırtınası durdurulamazdı. Bu yüzden açık alanlarda çok kişi yoktu. Baekhyun ve Chanyeol üç gün önce buldukları karanlık bir sokakta fırtınayı bekliyorlardı. Baekhyun’un nefesi daha da soğuktu; Chanyeol’unki bile donuyordu. Soğuk fırtınada yan yana oturuyorlardı, ikisi de doğanın onlara sunacaklarına hazırdı. Dolu yağmaya başladığında Baekhyun’un bedeni otomatikman buzla kaplanmıştı. Ama herkese olduğu gibi kendisini öldürmediğini fark etmişti.

Etraflarındaki soğuk havadan korunmak için kendini ısıtmaya çalışırken Chanyeol’un yüzü kızarmıştı. Ne kadar çok ısı yaysa da onu korumak için yeterli değildi. Oldukları yeri yakmadıkça bir şey olmayacaktı… ki bunu yapmaya istekli değildi.

Chanyeol’un dudakları titremeye başlamıştı ve Baekhyun ne yapacağını bilmiyordu.

“Bana dayanabilir misin?” diye sordu. Chanyeol’a soğukluğuyla dokunmaktan korkuyordu ama koluna bir parmak dokunmuştu.

Chanyeol’un nefesinden duman çıkıyordu ama kafasıyla Baekhyun’u onayladı.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol’u kolları arasına aldı ve buz Chanyeol’u sarmaya başladı.

“Isıt beni.”

Baekhyun emredince Chanyeol itaat etmişti. Baekhyun onu düzgünce sarmalamak için kucağına oturmuş kollarını bedenine sarmıştı. Chanyeol de aynısını yaparak ellerini onun belinde kenetlemişti. Yakınlık ikisine sıcaklık ve soğukluğu eşit derece vermek için bir şans sağlamıştı.

Ve Baekhyun, Chanyeol’un gözlerine baktığında parıltılarla aydınlanmıştı. Chanyeol bakışlarını koparmadan yaklaşmıştı.

Chanyeol’un yüzü Baekhyun’unkinden birkaç santim uzaktayken gergin nefesleri birbirine karışmaya başlamıştı. Aralarındaki gerginlik artmıştı.

Chanyeol nefesini verirken Baekhyun’un dudaklarına sıcaklık üflemişti ve Baekhyun derin bir nefes alırken sıcaklık yanaklarına yayılmaya başlamıştı. Sadece tek bir saniye ve ardından Chanyeol’un dudakları Baekhyun’unkileri bulmuştu.

İlk kez Baekhyun içindeki sıcaklığın gerçekliğini hissetmişti. Kalbi artık soğuk değildi.

İleriye gitmişlerdi; tatlı öpücükler ve yumuşak dokunuşlardan şiddetlenen öpücüklere ve sıkı kucaklaşmalara. Etraflarındaki fırtına sesler çıkarıyordu ama onların tek duyabildikleri caddede yankılanan nefes sesleri ve solumalarıydı.

Chanyeol ve Baekhyun fırtınaya direnmişlerdi. Bedenleri bir bütünken tek olarak.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

Çoğu sabah Baekhyun kendisini Chanyeol’un çıplak göğsünün üzerinde bulurdu. Kader’den kaçmaya karar verdiklerinden beri aylar geçmişti. Kader Avcıları’na çok yaklaşmışlardı ama her seferinde başarıyla beraberce kaçmayı başarıyorlardı.

Zordu; özellikle de ikisinden beri yaralandığı zamanlarda. Bazen kırılacaklarını hissettiklerinde öpücükler ve sarılmalara sığınıyorlardı. Zorlu bir yolculuktu. Ama Baekhyun yeni hayatı başladığından beri hiç bu kadar mutlu olmamıştı. Baekhyun sonunda soğuğuna karşı çıkan birisini bulmuştu. Onu sıcak tutan birisini. İçini ısıtan birisini.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

Ancak bir gün Baekhyun’un kalbini neredeyse yeniden donduracak bir olayla karşılaşmışlardı.

“Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun’un kafası yeni girdikleri sokaktaki tanıdık figüre döndü. Ancak bu yüz Baekhyun’un görmeyi umduğu yüz değildi.

Kyungsoo’nun yüzü yaralarla doluydu, gözlerinden biri şişmişti ve alt dudağı kötü bir şekilde kesilmişti.

“Ne oldu sana?” Baekhyun ona koşarak Kyungsoo’nun dizleri bükülürken onu tam zamanında yakalamıştı.

“Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo mırıldandı. Sesinde rahatlama vardı; arkasından gelenlere yakalanmadığı için şansına şükrediyordu.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun’un Kyungsoo’yu taşımasına yardım etmişti.

“Ne—nasıl bu hale geldin?” Baekhyun açık yaralara dokunmamaya çalışarak panikle sordu. Şiddet toplumlarında çok nadirdi. Büyük Dünya, olgun Exon’larla doluydu ama hiçbiri kavgaya karışmazdı çünkü herkesin ulaşmak istediği amaçları vardı ve şiddet onlardan biri değildi. Onlar dışındakiler sadece…

“Kader Avcıları mı yaptı sana bunları?”

Kyungsoo sanki ilk kez nefes alıyormuş gibiydi. Yavaşça başını salladı.

“Ne yaptın?” Kar yavaşça yağmaya başlamıştı. Baekhyun’un duyguları çok güçlü olduğunda gerçekleşiyordu. Çok mutluyken, çok üzgünken, çok kızgınken, çok korkmuşken…

Chanyeol, Baekhyun’un omuzlarını tutarak onu nazikçe okşayarak sakinleştirmeye çalıştı.

“Dinlenmesine izin verelim.”

Baekhyun gözlerini Kyungsoo’dan ayıramıyordu. Kyungsoo gözlerini kapattı, yorgunluk bedenine hakimdi.

Gece çökmüştü. Baekhyun uyuyamadan arkadaşını izliyordu. Chanyeol arada kıpırdanıyor ve ona dinlenmesini söylüyordu ama Baekhyun her seferinde onu reddediyordu.

Sabah olmadan önce Baekhyun avcıların adım seslerini duymuştu. Hemen Chanyeol’u uyandırdı ve ikisi de Kyungsoo’ya yardım ederek kaldırdılar. Çabucak kaçmaları gerekiyordu.

“Yoldayken hikayeyi duymak istiyorum.” Daha önceden yaptıkları gizli geçitten geçerken Baekhyun konuştu.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

“Yanlış Olan’ı buldun.” Güvenli yere doğru giderlerken Baekhyun tekrarladı.

“Böyle şeyler oluyor.” Baekhyun anlaması için yalvarıyordu. “Herkesin dediği gibi kolay değil. Kader’in sana söylediği O’dan başkasını bulmak mümkün. O… o-o başkasına aitti.”

“Ama bana aradığı kişi olduğumu söyledi. B-bu yüzden kaçtık.”

Kyungsoo etraflarındaki kardan dolayı titriyordu. Chanyeol elini tutarak onu ısıtmaya çalışıyordu.

Kyungsoo’nun dudaklarından dumanlar çıkıyordu.

“O nerede?”

“Saklanmasını söyledim.” Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’un gözlerinden kaçıyordu.

“Kader Avcıları ne kadar zamandır peşindeler?”

“3 haftadır.”

“Ve sen onu terk ettin?”

Kyungsoo kendiyle çelişiyordu. Üzerlerine daha çok kar yağmadan dudaklarını kapattı.

“O beni terk etti.” dedi sonunda. Etraflarındaki yer sallanmıştı.

Chanyeol birisini arıyordu.

“Toprak’ı kontrol edebiliyorum.” Chanyeol’un gerildiğini hissedince Kyungsoo mırıldandı. Elini sert kaldırıma koydu ve kaldırım yarılmaya başladı.

“Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun yumuşak bir sesle seslendi.

“Burada kalamam. Sana ve arkadaşına dert olurum.”

“Hayır. Beraber kaçabiliriz.” Baekhyun elini omzuna koydu. Chanyeol kafasını salladı.

“Yaralarımdan dolayı sizi yavaşlatırım.”

“İyileşecektir. Zamana ihtiyacı var ama o zamana burada kalabiliriz.” Baekhyun ısrar etti.

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’un gözlerinin içine bakıyordu. Daha sonra bakışları ona onaylayıcı bir şekilde bakan Chanyeol’a döndü. En sonunda bakışlarını yarılan yere çevirdi.

“Tamam.”

Baekhyun gülümsedi.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

Ancak aynı gece Baekhyun havayı yaran silah sesine uyanmıştı. Kyungsoo’nun olmadığını görünce onu aramak için hemen doğruldu. Chanyeol de uyanmıştı ve Baekhyun’un caddede koştuğunu görmüştü. Hemen arkasından gitmişti.

Uzakta Kader Avcıları’nın siyah giyinmiş bit bedeni kollarına aldıklarını ve havada kaybolduklarını görmüştü.

“Kyungs—“

Ağzına bir el kapanmıştı. Chanyeol onu döndürdüğünde yüzünü göğsüne gömerek bırakmak istemezcesine ona sarılmıştı. Baekhyun kendini kurtarmaya çalışıyordu; Kyungsoo’nun peşinden gidip onu kurtaracaktı. Ama Chanyeol daha güçlüydü.

Hıçkırıklar Baekhyun’un dudaklarından dökülerek Chanyeol’un göğsünde boğuluyordu. Baekhyun’un ağlamasını izlerken Chanyeol’un yüzünden bir damla yaş düştü.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

“O yaşıyor. Biliyorum.” Baekhyun bastırılmış öfkesiyle mırıldandı. Yerden kardeleni kopardı, Kyungsoo’nun vurulduğu yerde yetişen tek çiçekti. Kyungsoo’nun diğer çiçeklerin arasından kardeleni seçmesinin bir nedeni vardı. Baekhyun’a bir sinyaldi. Belki de ona iyi olduğunu, iyi olacağını söylemeye çalışıyordu. Ya da bir özürdü. Baekhyun’a yalan söylediği için. Yanında kalmadığı için.

Baekhyun gece boyunca ağlamıştı. Chanyeol bir şey yapamadan onu acı içinde izlemişti. Baekhyun’un koruyucu buzu yeniden oluşmaya başlamıştı. Kendisini yine çevresine kapatmıştı. Baekhyun yalnız kalmak istiyordu. Zamanı yeniden durmuştu. Kalbi yeniden soğumuştu.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

“Kaçmayı bırakalım.” Baekhyun suratsızca söyledi.

“Gayet iyi gidiyoruz. Duramayız.” Chanyeol ertesi sabah Baekhyun’un mantıklı davranması için uğraşıyordu.

“Kader’e karşı gelmeyi seçenlere neler olduğunu gördün.” Sesi kırıktı.

“Kyungsoo bir kahraman. Seni kurtarmak istiyordu.”

Chanyeol adını bahsettiği anda Baekhyun’un buzu yeniden belirmişti. Onu kırılmadan koruyordu.

“Bu benim kaderim. Yalnız olmaya mahkumum.”

Chanyeol’un avuçlarında alevler belirmeye başlamıştı.

“Ya benim kaderim?” Ses tonunda incinmişlik vardı.

“Seni de öyle kaybetmek istemiyorum. Kader’le savaşmayı bırakalım artık.” Baekhyun ağlıyordu.

“O zaman git.” dedi Chanyeol. Alevleri yok ederek bakışlarını kaçırdı.

Baekhyun yettiğini biliyordu. Kader’i takip etmeye zorlanan insanların acı çekmesini görmekten yorulmuştu. Chanyeol’la bağlantısını hemen koparmalıydı çünkü onunda Kyungsoo gibi zarar görmesini istemiyordu. Chanyeol kalbini ısıttığından beri olanlar için kendisini suçluyordu. Kalbi yeniden soğuktu. Ama Chanyeol’a baktıkça neden gidemiyordu?

_‘Git.’_

Kulaklarında yankılanıyordu. Demek istediği şey buydu. Ama neden gidemiyordu, izni vardı.

Kar durmaksızın üzerlerine yağıyordu.

Baekhyun yerine kök salmıştı. Uzaklara bakan Chanyeol’u izliyordu.

Baekhyun onun yüzünü inceliyordu. Bu muhtemelen saçlarının mükemmel yüz hatlarına düştüğünü son kez izlemesiydi. Burnun ve dudaklarının şık uyumunu. İhtiyacı olduğunda ona her zaman sıcaklık veren gözlerini. Baekhyun yanılıyordu. Bunun onu son görüşü olduğundan emindi.

Üzerlerindeki kar yavaşça durmaya başlamıştı. Baekhyun gözyaşlarını saklamak için başını eğdi ve zemindeki buzu izlemeye başladı.

“Özür dilerim.”

Bir adım attı. Bir. İki. Üç. Bir süre sonra sayıyı unutmuştu. Dar sokağın girişindeki sıcak güneş ona vurana kadar. Sona ulaşmıştı. Kafasını çevirdiğinde Chanyeol’un etrafındaki ateş çemberini görüyordu. Belki de bu onun kendisini koruma şekliydi.

Baekhyun’un nefesi duman olarak çıkmıştı. Soğuk bedenini sarıyordu. Daha sonra sola doğru döndü. Artık geriye bakmayacaktı.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

İki gün olmuştu. Kimse peşinden gelmemişti. Baekhyun, Kader’le savaşmayı bıraktığı anda bunun anlaşılıp anlaşılmadığını merak ediyordu. Chanyeol de mi öyleydi? Acı bir şekilde gülümsedi.

Baekhyun küçük bir sokakta kalıyordu, buzu refakatçisiydi. Bazen kar durmaksızın yağıyordu. Bazen gittiği yere takip ediyordu. Onu bırakmayacağını biliyordu.

Gece çabuk çöküyordu. Baekhyun yağmur yağacağını hissetmemişti. Dar köşede yağmurdan tamamen ıslanmış bir halde oturuyordu; buzu eriyerek ayaklarının altındaki suya karışıyordu. Suyu buza çevirmek için ellerine üfledi. Ama yağmur onları eritiyordu. Joonmyun'la kavga etse onun kazanacağını anlamıştı.

Yağmur damlaları dinmiyordu. Ve yüzündeki damlaların arasına gözyaşları da karışıyordu. Hiç bu kadar yalnız hissetmemişti.

“Çok soğuk.”

Ama o anda bir şey olmuştu. Yer yeniden ısınmaya başlamıştı. Dar sokağın başında uzun bir adamın gölgesi belirmişti. Daha da yaklaşıyordu. Saçları yüzüne yapışmıştı ve yanağında bir sıyrık vardı.

Baekhyun hemen ayağa kalktı.

“Ne oldu?” Önündeki adamın ne kadar solgun olduğunu görünce yüzü endişeyle gölgelenmişti.

“Gerçekten gittin.” Chanyeol kuru bir şekilde güldü.

Baekhyun’un gözyaşları daha fazla karışıyordu yağmura.

“Hâlâ beni arıyorlar.”

Baekhyun bir adım ilerledi ama yarı yolda durmuştu.

“Kalbim asla değişmeyecek. Kaçsan bile senin peşinden geleceğim. Kader’in güçlü olması umurumda değil. Öylece durup bir şey yapmadan duramam. Bunu denemeden bilemem, değil mi?”

Chanyeol’un bedeni zayıftı, Baekhyun bunu görebiliyordu. Ama kararlıydı.

Baekhyun orada dikilmeye devam ediyordu. Yağmur onları ıslatıyordu. Ama Baekhyun’un kalbi göğsünde hızla atıyordu. Yeniden canlanmıştı.

Chanyeol’a koştu ve yanına vardığında yağmur üzerlerinde donmaya başlamıştı. Baekhyun kollarını ona doladığında Chanyeol onu sıkıca sarmıştı.

“Benden kaçma.” Chanyeol’un fısıltısı zar zor duyuluyordu.

Baekhyun’un nefesi teklemişti. “Kaçmayacağım.”

Ve Chanyeol dudaklarını birleştirdi; soğuk ve sıcağın tadı yeniden birbirine karışıyordu. Dudakları birbirine kenetli, yağmur buza dönüşürken ve sıcaklık yavaşça artarken öylece duruyorlardı. Zaman durmuştu.

Ama canlanarak Baekhyun’un göğsünde hızla atan kalbi daha fazla acı olmayacağının bir sözüydü.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

Chanyeol’la tanıştığından beri bir yıl geçmişti. Kaçmaya başladıklarından beri bir yıl olmuştu. Ve hâlâ kaçıyorlardı.

“Jongin’in zamanı yaklaştı.”

Baekhyun çatıda dikilmiş Gezginler’in kalabalığa karışmasını izliyordu. Onları unutmak yerine gizlice gözlüyordu.

“Umarım yolunu bulur.”

Chanyeol ellerini kenetledi ve yanında dikilerek altlarındaki insan denizinin üzerinde kule gibi yükseliyordu.

“O’nu aramamaya değdiğini düşünüyor musun?”

Chanyeol samimi bir şekilde sordu, Baekhyun’un avucundan yayılan soğukluğu ısıtıyordu.

“Ne düşündüğümü biliyorsun Chanyeol.” Baekhyun iç çekti. “Sanırım Kader’den asla kaçamayacağız.”

Chanyeol elini sıktı.

“Sanırım bu Kader. Sen ve ben.” Baekhyun ona döndü.

“Jongin haklıydı.” Baekhyun gülümsedi. “O’nu buldum.”

Chanyeol gülümseyerek karşılık verdi. Yüzünü elleri arasına aldı.

“Başından beri biliyordum.” Chanyeol itiraf etmişti. “Bu yüzden asla gitmedim.”

Baekhyun ona merakla bakıyordu.

“Sen O’sun, Baekhyun. Bu Kader.”

Chanyeol onu öpmeye başlamıştı.

Ve kar yeniden yağmaya başlamıştı.

** _The END._ **

Baekhyun:

Chanyeol:


End file.
